


Dirkjake Sadness

by Anxiety_Induced_Romance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, M/M, Sorry its crappy, Suicide Attempt, i cant tag, sadness galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Romance/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Romance
Summary: Ummm Im not good with descriptions. Look at the tags. I have no clue what to put.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dirk? Dirk? Dirk! Where are you? Listen, I'm sorry! I had to otherwise... Otherwise you would die!" You heard him yell. It was almost done. The dea was brilliant, hide in in the forest while Hal helped you set up. Until Hal went behind your back and told him. He was the whole reason you wee doing this. He broke your heart and you couldn't take it. Between Bro, Dave, money, strifing, and now this, you couldn't do it. You already had Hal call the cops for Dave, he'll finally be able to go to Roxy and Rose. You would never go back, too many bad memorise. Dave didn't have any. But you? You were going to end this. You were going to die.

You were growing desperate. When Hal had messaged you earlier telling you what Dirk was doing, you ran as fast as you could to the forest to stop him. You shouldn't have broken up with him. You should have grabbed Jade and Dave and ran away. You could have gotten Roxy and Rose and gone to Jane and Johns and and... You could have let him live. Dave was already on his way to the Lalondes, why couldn't have Dirk gone? 

It was almost done. Just had to find the stool. You used to love this area of the woods, you and Ja- no. Him. You and him used to Strife in these woods with sticks. You always went easy on him, and once he went home, you would get out Brobot and train, for you know the moment you got home, you had to strfe. You heard him getting closer so you frantically looked for the stool.

You had to. You had to find him. You knew that even if you could convince him to stop, he might still die by Bro. You were going to do everything in your power to stop that. You remember the clearing and the perfect climbing trees that you fell out of more times than you would like to say and burst in. You see him standing there, rope in hand, standing on a stool near your favorite tree. 

"Dirk! No! Please!" You heard him basically screech. You paused. No matter what they did, nobody deserves to watch someone die. "Dirk! If I didn't break up with you, he said he would kill you!" He continued rambling about your Bro and how he threatened him. Then you stop. He said stopped talking. "Dirk, you are the love of my life, my soulmate, don't leave me alone. Not again." He whispered, voice cracking.

"Okay." Wait. Really! Your heart soared. He wasn't going to die. He was going to stay. You were going to run. You watch him climb down with tears in your eyes.

"Let's run. Get the Lalondes, Jade, Dave, and run. Get out of this horrible town, go to Washington to Jane and John." He said, but you see something out of the corner out of the corner of your eye. It was a blur, like a flash step? No.

It's too late when you see him. It's quick. One minute he's there, the next his head is rolling towards you. You watch him with shock as his body falls to the ground. You see Bro standing there. You take out faster than you ever had and shoot him. He falls to the ground near Dirk. Everything is a blur. It's so fast, yet so slow. You don't think, just act. You pull Dirk body towards the flower bed that you would have picnics in. You curl up next to him with tears streaming down your face, although you hardly notice them. You fire one bullet into the air, letting the people who probably heard your shots at Bro know where they could find the bodies. You look in your pistols and you only have one bullet left. You think of Jade, and scrawl I'm Sorry into the dirk. Then you fired. 

 

Child recently rescued from abusive home is found to be related to two bodies found in the woods. The other is suspected yo have had a very recent relationship with the other of his age. One body was decapitated, the other two shot, seeming to come from two guns they found there, pistols. It it suspected that the younger Strider was killed by the older, who was in turn killed by the younger ex. The ex then killed himself. Jake English, Dirk Strider, and Derrick Strider were found on...


	2. Omg omg omg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wat

HOLY SHOOT PEOPLE HAVE LEFT KUDOS A GUEST HAS LEFT KUDOS I SM FLIPPING OUT. I THOUGHT THIS WAS HORRIBLE BUT YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY AND I MAY PUT MORE SHIT WRITING OUT BUT VERY SLIM CHANCE BUT THIS MADE ME HAVE THE IDEA OMG YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME

Edit: OMG I GOT LIKE 4 MORE IM FLIPPING OUT


End file.
